Idiosyncrasy
by HeartPiper
Summary: Explore the nooks and crannies of a typical Skyloftian's life.
1. The Mystery of the Remlit

The Mystery of the Remlit

**A/N-Skyloft is a big place, as we'll see when we explore the idiosyncrasies of its many residents. **I'm making the islands seem bigger than they actually are, because growing only thirty pumpkins at a time is unrealistic based on the population of Skyloft and on how much soup the Lumpy Pumpkin sells. Just one example.

_Knight Academy_

Instructor Horwell scraped his quill against the parchment. _There is very little known about the monsters who inhabit Skyloft at night, _he wrote. _Chu-chus, who resemble jelly-like-_

A knock sounded on his door. Looking up in irritation, he called, "Come in!"

The door opened and Kaepora Gaebora stepped in.

"Gaebora, sir!" Horwell stood, impatience wiped instantly off his face. "What brings you here this late?"

The Headmaster sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Horwell noted suddenly that his outfit was full of rips and tears, and a small cut glistened with red on his cheek. "I… I've been having animal trouble lately. You see…"

Horwell started. "If your Loftwing is upset with you, then this is a very serious matter."

"Hmm? No, no, not my Loftwing. It's… Mia."

"Your pet?"

"Yes. When we first adopted her into the family… well, Zelda was quite taken with her. But just yesterday… she grew feral." He seemed worn out, as though he'd taken quite a beating from someone.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Horwell assured him. "Sometimes animals need their space. If you just give her a few days to simmer d-"

Gaebora's eyes glistened. "Brilliant idea, Horwell! Absolutely brilliant. All she needs is some space."

"Right, sir. I just have to get back to my books-"

"And I will fetch Mia."

Horwell sighed in relief. "Thank you." The Headmaster closed the door and- _Wait what did he say about Mia?_

The door burst open again, this time with a ferocious snarl.

"I'll just leave her to you, then! Good luck!" The Headmaster rather unceremoniously dumped his Remlit onto the rug, then quickly shut the door.

"No! Wait! Sir!" Horwell pleaded, but it was too late. The Headmaster was already gone, oblivious to his pleas for help. Horwell grabbed the nearest item- a pillow from his bed- and held it against the creature in self-defense.

"Mia…" he said, warningly. The Remlit paid no heed to his voice, growling and pacing, waiting for an opening to attack.

_I've never seen her eyes so red, _Horwell mulled. _What could have possessed her to act like this?_

It gathered itself on its haunches and sprung forward, claws outstretched toward his face. He felt the pillow tear loudly as she scrabbled for purchase, one of her paws swiping below his eye. He winced as he felt hot blood run down his cheek.

He stumbled to the window, grappled with the latch, and shoved it open. Mia, seeing an opportunity to escape, leaped out the window and flapped her disproportionally large ears into the night sky. Horwell sat down shakily onto his bed and touched a finger to his cheek. It came away bloody.

"I… am never doing that again," he promised himself.

The very next morning, Gaebora approached him again.

"How's Mia doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Horwell turned away. "She's very… temperamental."

"But for an animal expert like you, I'm sure that's no problem!"

"Actually, I…" Horwell had to tell him that he couldn't possibly look after the demonic cat any longer. "What I mean to say is…"

He was interrupted by an innocent mew.

"Mia!" Gaebora knelt down and patted the purring, Remlit. "She's an angel! You must really know how to communicate with animals."

"Yes… sir," Horwell said, wincing.

"She must really like you a lot. Hmm…" suddenly his face lit up. "Why don't you keep her?"

"What? No, really, I can't-"

"Of course you can! Just for a little while, okay?" "But sir! No- wait- urk!"

Mia climbed into his lap and purred.

Horwell sighed.

"See how happy she is? Have fun!" The Headmaster left.

Horwell lifted the animal. "I suppose this could work," he said slowly.

Mia meowed.


	2. Pumpkin Landing Part 1

_Pumpkin Landing Part 1_

**A/N: ****I'm going to try to write a bunch of short stories as they pop into my head, so I will accept suggestions!**

* * *

"Hey, Rusta." The old man did not move. Keet shook him again, gently. "Rusta! Oy! Rusta! Get up!"

But he didn't stir. Keet surmised this was because of the large amount of pumpkin soup swirling around comfortably in his gut. He sighed and gathered his belongings so he could head home.

"Whatcha' doin, Keet?" came a sweet, sing-songy voice. A girl opened a door and skipped lightly to where he was standing.

"Hi Kina," his face turned red. "What are you doing here?"

Kina giggled. "I work here, remember?"

"Right," he said, staring at the floor.

"Would you like more soup?"  
"Actually, I was just heading home."

"Oh. Well… see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah." He could feel the tips of his ears getting warmer.

Kina sighed. "I was just wondering…."

"Hmm?" Keet perked up a little.

"I-It's nothing. Forget I said it."

"Oh. Okay." He turned to the door, somewhat deflated. He stopped short when he heard musical giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, spinning on one heel. Kina straightened up suddenly and slapped on a serious face. "You are so different when Link's not around," she observed.

"Huh?"

She smiled. "Whenever you're with me, you turn red like I'm embarrassing you. But when Link comes, you act like a completely different person."

"What's so funny about that?" he repeated.

"Well… you get really high-and-mighty, and you try to place yourself above him. But it looks funny on you, since I know you aren't normally like that!"

"A-and?"

A little smirk slid to her face. "There's only one explanation for the mood swings," she hinted.

"What?" Despite his shyness, Keet was growing impatient. "Look, I have to go home now-"

"Come help me harvest the pumpkins tomorrow," she said in a rush.

Keet was taken aback. "What?"

"Will you help me in the pumpkin patch tomorrow?" Kina said, slower. "I could use a few extra hands."

"But I thought that you had that mole-guy that Link brought you," muttered Keet bitterly.

Kina laughed. "Just stop by tomorrow. It'll be fun!"

"Sure, why not." Keet shuffled his feet a little before saying, "I'll head home now."

"Take care!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

He made it to the door. Without warning, he was pulled underneath the counter.

"What were you doing, talking to my little angel?" demanded Pumm.

"It's okay. She just invited me to help harvest some pumpkins."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?"

"Wha- no!"

"I'm warning you, boy, if I see anything funny…"

"Of course not!"

Pumm stared at him. "You'd better hope not. Now get out."

Keet picked himself up and dusted off. As he walked outside, he wondered what just happened.


End file.
